


King Of Pride Rock: Circle of Life

by Prince Kiba (Emo_Huckleberry)



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride (1998)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Huckleberry/pseuds/Prince%20Kiba
Summary: A Simba's Pride AU in which Kovu goes through with killing Simba. Kiara takes the role of "king" over the Pride Lands, and goes to war against the Outlanders.





	1. The Death of a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything, much less fanfiction, in a long time. This is a work in progress and an exercise to get me back into writing. I'm trying my best to make it as believable, and interesting, as possible, so please bear with me. I don't know how regularly I'll upload new chapters, or for sure how many of them there will be, but I hope you enjoy reading this and going on this ride with me!

It had been several days since Kovu had arrived in the Pride Lands, and Kiara was not only buying his act, she was eating it up like a fresh wildebeest after weeks without a meal. It was kind of pathetic, really. He’d never really thought his mother’s plan would be so simple to execute, but here he was, having utterly seduced the ditzy princess in a matter of days. Honestly, he was having trouble seeing these lions as the oppressors his mother painted them as, but then again, he reckoned they were putting on a good show for him because he’d saved the princess. It wouldn’t be logical for them to be as cruel to one another as they had been to his mother’s pride and to the hyenas, after all, now would it?

He did, however, wonder just how much of a role the lionesses themselves had played in the wrongs done to Scar and to his mother. Zira always talked negatively about the king himself, not really his subjects. A feeling of guilt had begun to gnaw at the dark furred lion, and he was beginning to wonder if he should talk to Kiara more in depth and see what he could figure out. The more he thought about it, the more he felt that that was the best course of action. He prepared himself, and then stepped into Pride Rock’s cave to seek her out. As if on cue, she was suddenly before him.

“Good morning, Kovu!” she beamed.

Sighing, as he tried to find the words, he replied, “Look, I was hoping to talk to you…”

“Kiara, I don’t want you talking with him!” Simba interrupted from behind, startling the young lions, “ _I_ want to talk with him.”

At this, Kiara smiled, but Kovu felt distaste and bile settle in deeper. Simba took him on a tour of the Pride Lands, telling the dark lion his version of the story of Scar. Kovu wasn’t sure whether he should believe it or not, but he did know that he was feeling very conflicted. Kiara and the lionesses, and heck, even Simba, _seemed_ nice. And he couldn’t deny that he’d never even met Scar. How was he to know which version of events was closer to the truth? Was it possible he’d been misled his entire life? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t have a lot of time to think about it, as suddenly his mother, siblings, and pridesisters emerged from the smoke, surrounding himself and the lion king. They were trapped, and now was the time for action.

“Well done, Kovu, just like we always planned,” Zira purred.

“You!” Simba spat, glaring at Kovu with accusing eyes. Eyes full of pure rage.

“I had nothing to do with this—” the dark lion started, but his mother, sensing his indecision, shouted out a command, cutting him off.

“ATTACK!”

And attack the Outlanders did. For a few moments, Kovu stood paralyzed. He wasn’t sure what to do, whether or not to go through with this. But soon, several of the lionesses had Simba on the run and Kovu’s family was waiting with him, disappointment on their faces.

“Kovu, you’ve trained your whole life for this moment,” his mother reminded him.

“I know, but what if there’s another way?”

“Another way? Another _way?_ ” Nuka repeated, taken aback.

“Kovu, you know this is the only way. Simba must die.” Zira said firmly, her eyes steely.

“I dunno, maybe we can reason with the Pride Landers…”

“If you won’t kill him, we will,” Vitani interrupted, sprinting away after the fleeing king and his pursuers.

“Yeah!” Nuka agreed, chasing after her.

“Kovu…” Zira continued, “That lion killed my Scar. He banished us to the Outlands, where we struggle just to eat, just to find water… whatever he’s told you, whatever kindness he’s shown you… it’s nothing but a trick to confuse you, to turn you against us. The only way to make things right is for him to die, and it is you who is destined to take his place. Now come on!”

Still feeling conflicted, Kovu nodded, and followed after his mother as she, too, made her way down the gorge. Soon they could see the king scrambling up the logs damming the river. The lionesses had gathered at the foot of the dam, eyes cast upwards at Simba in fear and rage. He was getting away, and they were allowing it. A part of Kovu hoped that the king would get away.

“Kovu! Over there, head him off!” his mother shouted, indicating an easier path to the top of the gorge with her head. Kovu nodded dutifully and made his way over as quickly as possible, keeping his eyes on the lions at the dam. By now, his siblings had caught up, and Nuka, determined to prove himself as always, berated the lionesses for not following the king up the treacherous pile of logs.

“Bah! Cowards! I’ll kill him myself!” the scrawny lion declared, leaping up the logs, “I’ll do it for you, mother!”

Kovu watched as Simba lost his footing. Watched as Nuka closed the distance and grasped the king’s hindpaw in his forepaw and pulled. Watched as Simba kicked, found his footing, and lurched upwards. And he watched as the force pushed Nuka backwards. Watched as it dislodged some of the logs. Watched as Nuka fell, and watched as the logs tumbled down behind him. Suddenly things were happening in slow motion. Simba was racing against time to reach the top of the gorge before too many logs were shaken free. The lionesses were scrambling backwards away from the imminent impact. Zira was galloping towards the scene and Nuka… Nuka was landing roughly on his back on a thick log, and rolling over, just in time for the first log to come crashing down atop him. Kovu felt his heart stop and his eyes widen as his legs pumped faster. Another log crashed down on Nuka, and a third, and a fourth.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he could hear himself roaring as Nuka disappeared beneath the dead trees.

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. His brother… was Nuka dead? The dark lion’s eyes shifted to where Simba was pulling himself up to the lip of the gorge, gasping for breath, and turning to look back at the carnage he’d wrought. Kovu was almost upon him, and Simba noticed that immediately. His gaze met the younger lion’s, and something like guilt, fear, and anger was mingled in the king’s eyes.

“Murderer!” Kovu shouted, throwing himself at the king.

“No! I’m _not_ a murderer!” Simba protested, crying out as Kovu’s bulk slammed into him nearly toppling him to the ground.

“You killed my brother!” Kovu brought his paw down on Simba’s face, claws extended, drawing blood. Simba snarled, backing up, and taking a swing at Kovu, catching him by the jaw.

“His death was his own doing!”

Kovu lunged, his teeth digging at the king’s mane. Simba pushed him off, dropping a forceful blow onto Kovu’s head before turning and sprinting back towards Pride Rock. He needed to get backup before the lionesses joined Kovu and outnumbered him.

“I was just starting to believe that you might not be as bad as my mother always said!” Kovu shouted after him as he regained his wits and gave chase. Simba didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say. Nothing he could think of would get through to the Outlander. But the king’s hindpaw Nuka had grabbed was sore, and he couldn’t keep up his pace. Kovu was gaining on him, and quickly. It wasn’t long before the younger, stronger lion was tackling him to the ground, and the life or death struggle truly commenced

Some distance away, the princess had grown restless of waiting for her father and her suitor, making her way at a cheerful walk in the direction they’d gone. Until a voice frantically calling, “PRINCESS!” caught her attention and filled her with anxiety. The royal majordomo, Zazu the hornbill, was plummeting towards her from a high altitude, terror contorting the avian’s features.

“Zazu? What is it?” she asked, coming to a stop.

“Kiara, it’s your father—Kovu’s attacked him!”

The princess shook her head, trying to process what she’d just been told. “No…”

“I’m afraid so, and it looks dire!”

“Zazu, get help! I’m going to stop this!”

“Right away, madam,” the hornbill agreed, shooting into the sky like a rocket. The princess, meanwhile, couldn’t understand why Kovu, who’d been nothing but kind to her, would possibly attack her father. She couldn’t imagine what could have come between them when things had seemed to be working out. They’d been getting along fine this morning. Fear saturating her, she raced forward, from whence Zazu had come, the direction they’d gone earlier. Soon she could make out a couple of struggling shapes not far from the gorge. Her heart was in her stomach as she pushed herself to run faster.

But it wasn’t enough.

Simba was little more than a lion shaped pile of gore when she skidded to a stop at the scene. He was inert in the dust, his body covered in gashes, dirt, and bits of grass. Tufts of his mane dotted the blood-soaked earth, and a bare patch of his throat had been exposed and ripped out. He was battered nearly beyond recognition and his eyes had glazed over. Kovu stood over him, breathing heavily, drenched in blood and covered in wounds himself.

 _“How could you?!”_ Kiara snarled, tears rolling down her cheeks. The dark lion turned to face her, looking something between guilty and angry. Upon seeing his face, Kiara noticed that her father had gouged out Kovu’s left eye at some point during the battle. She found herself hoping it was as bad as it looked.

“Kiara, I—” he started.

“I thought you weren’t like _them_!” she accused.

“He killed my brother.”

“ _Bullshit!_ ”

Kovu opened his mouth to speak again, but by now the Pride Landers were arriving behind the princess.

“When you came here, you asked my father for judgment… and in his stead, I pass it now. EXILE!” Kiara roared.

“Kiara, wait—”

“Get out of the Pride Lands, before I change my mind and have you killed, an eye for an eye! Murderer!” the new monarch commanded. Her subjects coming to a stop behind her, the Outlander had little choice. He turned tail and fled. The shocked and horrified stares of the Pride Land lionesses following him until he was out of sight.

And then they mourned.


	2. It's War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and Zazu talk strategy.

"Zazu, how many of them are there?"

"I beg pardon, Your Highness?" the hornbill asked, turning his gaze from the horizon back to the lioness he was accompanying. 

"The Outsiders. I need to know their numbers," Kiara explained from where she was lying on the edge of the stony ledge that had once been Scar's haunt in the shadows of Pride Rock, overlooking the kingdom that had suddenly become her responsibility. 

"Last I counted, they outnumbered us nearly two to one," Zazu replied, concern entering his voice as he continued, "Why? What are you planning?" 

"Regicide is an act of war. The Outsiders planned and executed an attack on my father, an attack that resulted in his assassination. I may have banished Kovu, but this is not the last we've seen of them. We must be ready to defeat them, and destroy this threat before we lose any more of our own."

"Your Majesty... are you truly suggesting..."

"They have forced my paw, Zazu. What would you have me do?"

The hornbill sighed thoughtfully. She did have a point, though he was not fond of the idea of going to war. He had not ever been a part of true war, but the tensions that had been building since Scar's time were coming to a head. If things were allowed to continue at this rate, many more innocent Pride Landers would be slaughtered while defenseless. The majordomo sighed again, covering his face with a wing before looking back to the queen at length and responding, "I simply detest the idea of all out war, Kiara."

"As do I," the lioness agreed, her voice softening, "but they have left us no choice. Zazu, I need an army. I don't want to involve the herds, but Jasiri's hyena clan being away with the Guard affords me few other allies on such short notice. Do you know of any I could call on?"

"There is the Majani Pride, just beyond Hakuna Matata Falls. Their leader, Malka, was a great friend of your father's, and would surely come to your aid."

"Excellent. I will seek him out and see what arrangements can be made. In the meantime, I want you to find Kion on his pilgrimage and give him the news. We'll need him and the rest of the Guard as soon as they can return."

"Of course, Your Excellency. But what of the Pride Lands while you're away looking for Malka? And who will accompany you?"

"I will go alone. My mother will take care of things here until I return," the lioness informed him without hesitation, "She has plenty of experience and is well lovedㅡour subjects will obey her and I trust her judgment. She's probably better suited to this than me. Besides, I shouldn't be gone for long."

"Very good, ma'am," Zazu replied, somewhat uncertain for Kiara's safety, but sure that Nala would make a fine leader, whether the queen returned safely or not.

"Sir," the lioness murmured. 

"Pardon?"

"It is not well known as yet that my father has joined the Great Kings, and I would keep it that way as long as possible. The herds will grow fearful if they know that my father was assassinated and a lioness as young and inept at hunting and combat as me is now their queen. Until such a time that they need to know, refer to me as 'the king' and let my subjects retain their peace of mind."


	3. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kovu wishes to make amends. Zuri learns the truth.

Kovu had fallen from Zira's grace. She was disappointed that he'd let the lionesses catch him red-handed and chase him off after he'd killed Simba, and, in her grief, was wishing she had given Nuka more of a chance. She no longer favored him and had told him, in a fit of rage, that Scar had never even chosen him, anyway. If he were truly Scar's chosen heir, he'd be ruling the Pride Lands by now, but thanks to him, she'd have to come up with another plan. And this time, she would make sure all of Simba's family suffered for the injustices they'd inflicted upon her.

And this time, Kovu wouldn't be her ace in the hole. He was fine with this, as he felt an immense wave of guilt at having betrayed Kiara so. He wanted to make things up to her, and her pridesisters, but he wasn't sure how he'd ever manage that. He sighed, distanced from his mother, and from all others.

Near the border separating the Pride Lands from the Outlands, Zuri finally spotted what she was looking forㅡor, near enough to it. A dark lion was sneaking into the Pride Lands. A lion she easily recognized as Kovu. She held back a snarl knowing what he'd done and approached him.

"Unless I'm mistaken," she started loudly, getting his attention, "The queen banished you. Or did you forget?"

"Zuri! Please, this isn't what I wanted. You have to take me to Kiara. I have to talk to her!" Kovu pleaded, padding towards her through the grass. The lioness eyed him, taking in the wounds all over his body, her gaze lingering on his missing eye.

"I suppose Simba took that eye out in the struggle for his life. Serves you right," she spat.

"Zuri! Please!" 

"Why should I take you to see Kiara? A filthy traitor like yourself..."

"You weren't there. Simba's just as bad as my mother said he was. You didn't see what happened, what he did..." Kovu protested.

Scowling, Zuri challenged him, "Then enlighten me."

"Nuka, my brother... Simba killed him. My family set the ambush, but I wasn't involved in that. When Nuka gave chase, Simba buried him under a mountain of logs. He took the first life, and he never denied taking Scar's either. I fought Simba because I had to."

"Lies!" the lioness hissed, baring her fangs, "How dare you accuse Simba of killing anyone, and how dare you claim Nuka is dead!"

"What do you know of Nuka?" the male asked, incredulous.

"Plenty enough. I know he is a kind soul, misguided by his mother's abuse... and by the shadow you cast upon him."

Curling a lip at her, Kovu went on, "Then you should be as angry as I that Simba ended his life."

Zuri was stunned into silence. She'd been with Nuka a few nights prior. They'd shared a very intimate and romantic evening under the stars, and she had been sure that he'd had no part to play in the attack on Simba. Her heart was leaden, shattering, as she realized that the last night she'd spent with him had been the last time she would ever see him, that her love was no more. Her lip quivered, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over, trailing down her cheek through dusty fur.

"Be that as it may, I cannot take you to Kiara," she said firmly.

"I have nothing against her or the rest of the pride. I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

"And yet, that's what you have done. If he weren't trying to outshine you, Nuka would still be here. If not for that, Simba would be too. Some 'chosen one.' You ruined _everything_ ," the lioness accused. "Get out, or I'll tell Kiara you were here against her decree."


	4. The Majani Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the "chapters" in this story are very short to accommodate their publishing on deviantArt with drawings representative of each one. This isn't going to be a particularly long story, but I'm working on a more fleshed out, longer AU to post when I've finished with this one, so bear with me!

The Majani territory bore a strong resemblance to the Pride Lands, lush grasslands interspersed with beautiful trees, all full of life. The queen of the Pride Lands had little trouble finding the Majani pride, as her entrance to their kingdom had drawn the attention of the locals, and some helpful wild dogs had led her directly to a cliffside with caves in it that the lions made their home in. There, she received a warm welcome from the king and queen, who had been informed of her arrival by their subjects.

"Ah, Princess Kiara! I haven't seen you since you were but a newborn cub. I am Malka, and this is my queen, Kula. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? Have you come in search of a suitor, perhaps?" King Malka asked, beaming.

"I am afraid it is no pleasure that brings me here, sir," Kiara replied. Their faces falling, the lions before her exchanged a weighted look.

The Majani queen spoke softly, asking, "What has happened?"

"My father, erㅡKing Simbaㅡhas been assassinated, and the Pride Lands is at war."

"Simba assassinated? War?! How did this happen?" Malka demanded, horrified.

With a sigh, Kiara went on as calmly as she could muster. It had been a long journey, so she'd been able to express her grief in solitude on the way, and while she was still devastated, she had found some semblance of her composure once again. "I'm sure you know of the events of Scar's reign, and the exile of those loyal to him?"

"Of course. Zira and her lionesses who deigned to linger in the termite mounds, rather than move on to better lands," Kula nodded.

"After Zira's son gained our trust, they planned an attack on my father, an ambush. He tried to fight back, but it wasn't enough. We were able to chase away the assassin, but I know that we haven't seen the last of them. That's why I've come to you, as a friend, and as the ruler of the Pride Lands, to ask for your help. I'm sorry to do this, but I need allies. Is there anything you can do?"

The two exchanged another heavy look, saying much to one another without words, as Kiara waited, watching them carefully, for a response.

"Why don't you rest up in one of our dens, have something to eat, and let us discuss what might be done? You're surely tired from your journey."

\---

Alone in the den, her belly full, Kiara lay flat against the cool damp earth, her cheek to the mud, wondering how things had come to this. Her father was dead. He was gone. He'd joined the Great Kings and would never be coming back. She'd once challenged him for trying so hard to shield her from the Outsiders, but her foolish attempts to prove him wrong, deliberately disobeying his rules and forcing him to question them, that had gotten him killed. He had warmed up to Kovu because of her. He had trusted Kovu because of her. Because she was a foolish child. 

She didn't notice when the tears started trailing down her cheek, when they began to turn the earth against her face to mud, or when they'd begun to drip off the end of her muzzle, nor did she particularly care. She'd failed her father and her entire pride and she didn't deserve to take his place or be queen. She just wanted her father back, and so, like a cub, she wept. 

"You must be Queen Kiara." 

At the male's voice, Kiara lifted her head to gaze at him. He looked to be about her age, his pelt was darker than hers and his massive mane and beard two-toned, but he was impossibly short for a grown lion. All the same, she had to assume that he was the son of Malka and Kula. 

Upon seeing her tear streaked face, he looked apologetic and quickly blurted, "Oh, my bad. I didn't mean to intrude on you like this! Ugh I'm really sorry about... y'know, why you're here. I just wanted to meet you, my parents always say great things about your mom and dad..." 

"You don't have to apologize. I just... miss him a lot. And I know this is all my fault," the young queen blubbered. 

"I'm sure that's not true," the male offered. "It is," she protested, "But you're not here to listen to me cry. You know who I am, but I didn't let you introduce yourself." 

"Oh, I'm Tojo, Prince of the Majani Pride. My parents really want to help you, and I do too, but we're a small group, with little to offer. I don't know what they'll decide is best." 

"I won't hold it against any of you should they decide not to help," Kiara murmured. 

"Well, you should know, if it were up to me, all of our forces would be heading for the Pride Lands right now."


	5. Battle Against A True Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira sneaks into Pride Rock to finish what she started.

"Ah, Nala... ruling in Simba's absence... well, your daughter _is_ unfit for the throne."

"Zira, get out," Nala hissed in response.

"Temper, temper," Zira cooed, just the way Scar used to. Nala couldn't hold back the snarl twisting her lips.

"How did you even get here unnoticed?" the younger lioness demanded.

"I have my ways of distracting your simple-minded subjects, never you mind about that... what's important is that I've come to finish the job my incompetent son couldn't..." the outsider growled, barely audibly. Nala felt her muscles tense even as she saw Zira lunging at her. She felt claws tearing at her throat as she brought her hefty paw down on the intruder's skull. Zira's jaw narrowly missed a collision with the cave's stone floor. Growling, the outsider collected herself, springing at Nala's underbelly, but not fast enough. The pridelander had many advantages over her attackerㅡshe was younger, with a lot more muscle mass, and she wasn't malnourished. Zira's nastiness and rage were all that she had. Even so, this was enough to make her pose a threat.

Not that Nala processed it that way. Few thoughts were going through her head as she focused on fighting back. Zira had taken so much from her, and she could see nothing but red. She only wanted to destroy the threat that had not only cost her Simba, but had dared to corner her in her own home, and threaten her life. 

The cave had been painted in blood by the time Zira collapsed in a heap, her breathing heavy and jagged. She was battered and torn asunder, while Nala, in contrast, sported only minor wounds. The defeated lioness let a hiss escape her, snarling, still determined to win as she struggled visibly to stand. Standing over her, Nala scowled down at the pathetic beast who'd tried to destroy everything she and Simba had built.

"It's over Zira. You should have let go of your grudge while you still had a chance to live."

Mustering all of her strength, Zira lashed out with a forepaw, "I'll never let it go!"

Nala easily avoided the attack with a step backwards, shaking her head at the sorry sight before her.

"Not even in death," the weak lioness growled.

"Tell it to the Great Kings."

And with that, Nala snapped Zira's neck.


	6. Thaaaaaaaaaat's Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara speaks with the Majani Pride while Kovu tries to sneak his way to Pride Rock to have words with her, unaware that Nala is the only living being in the den.

"Our pride is small, Kiara, small enough that defending our territory would prove very challenging if we were spread thin. And should someone encroach on it whilst we were away helping you, it might become impossible to take it back from them," Malka explained.

"But we want to help you," Kula added.

"That's why we propose that we unite our prides," the king went on.

"Unite the prides..." Kiara repeated, mulling it over, letting their meaning sink in.

"If you are willing, we'd like to propose a marriageㅡ"

"You want me to marry Tojo."

"Er... yes."

"Have you discussed this with your son?"

"Actually, it was his idea. He thought your forces could help protect our lands, and ours, yours. And it is in the best interest of the prides to be able to produce heirs," Malka elaborated.

"Well, if he already agrees, I see no reason as to why I shouldn't. My father trusted you, and so will I. Return to Pride Rock with me and we will have a proper ceremony before both kingdoms, uniting them as one." Malka nodded, smiling.

"Your father would have liked to see our prides united," Kula murmured. Kiara nodded, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over.

"I'm sure he's watching with the rest of the Great Kings," Malka added quickly.

"Yes," the queen agreed mournfully. An uncomfortable silence settled over them for a long while, until at length, the Majani king cleared his throat.

"We should prepare the pride for travel, and for the possibility of violence. Get some rest, Kiara. We'll leave first thing in the morning." 

\---

Kovu wasn't sure what had started the altercation, but the Prideland lionesses being distracted by their standoff with the Outlanders afforded him the perfect opportunity to sneak past them and try to talk to Kiara. She and her mother were absent from the skirmish, but even if they were together, he thought he could reason with them, or at least, he hoped so enough to chance it. He was nearing Pride Rock when he spotted Zazu and dove for cover in some shrubbery. The aging hornbill was distracted with some zebras who looked rather grumpy, and who, he was sure, would "panic and run" at the faintest hint of anything amiss.

"...as I said, I WILL bring your concerns up with the king as soon as he returns..." Zazu was explaining to the herd. The king? Kovu frowned. Simba was definitely dead. What were the Pridelanders trying to pull, deceiving their subjects this way? Was it a ploy, in a vain attempt at keeping the peace? If their enemies knew, this could be used to turn the herds against the pride... For now, he would keep this a secret. His mother would be eager to take this information and use it to defeat her enemies once and for all, but in Kovu's eye, the enemy was already among the stars. As the zebra continued to complain, Zazu covered his face with a wing, and Kovu slunk out of the bushes, making his way towards the primitive palace the royals called home. As he padded through the grass, he noticed a figure emerging from the den, dragging some sort of carcass along the promontory. He was too far back to tell much about it, but it probably wasn't a good sign.

Drawing nearer, the young lion focused his eye until the figure atop the rock became clear enough to distinguish. It was Nala, and she looked absolutely livid. She continued dragging what Kovu could now make out as the corpse of a lion until she stood at the edge of the outcropping. Rage visibly dripping from her gaze, she eyed the battling lionesses below, and let out a mighty roar, one which Kovu would swear had shaken the earth and had reached into the realm of the Great Kings. All attention turned to the promontory, where Nala was grasping the corpse in her jaws by the scruff. Then, with a powerful motion that sent shivers down the outsider's spine, she cast the lifeless body to the earth. Its battered form flailing limply in the air as it descended, until it crashed to the earth with a heavy thud, shooting up a cloud of dust.

It was his mother. Zira was dead. And suddenly, Kovu was rethinking his plan of reasoning with Nala.

The outsiders scattered, leaving Nala's lionesses bewildered.

\---


	7. Right Where We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitani and Kovu reflect on all that has transpired.

Vitani didn't know where her former pridesisters had gone, but she felt it was safe to say that the "war" was over already. She'd lost her soldiers, her brothers, and her mother, and now sat alone amidst the termite mounds. Her compatriots had been loyal to Zira only out of the belief that they'd be able to inhabit the Pride Lands, and stop starving. With Zira's brutal end, and the sheer force of their musclebound compition, they must have lost all hope and decided to search for other lands to live in. Splitting up as they had, they'd all be able to start anew in new prides, or live as rogues. And even Simba's old allies wouldn't know them, as they'd never made names for themselves. The lioness sighed, licking a wound on her paw absentmindedly until she heard pawsteps behind her and spun around, ready to pounce. Alas, it was only Kovu, looking as dejected and defeated as she felt, and she untensed, sitting back down.

"How did it all come to this, 'Tani?" he asked softly, sitting next to her.

"I wish I knew," she murmurred. For a moment, they were silent, until she went on, "I think I kind of always knew mother's plans were doomed to failure."

"Yeah. I wish I could've convinced her to give up. I wish... I hadn't killed Simba."

"You did what you thought was right. We all did. He took our Nuka from us. But I guess... maybe we didn't know the whole story. And even if Simba _was_ as evil as mother said... we took him from the Pride Landers."

"They wanted to help us, you know. Nala, and... Kiara."

"You were close to her."

"I didn't want to admit it, but I was," Kovu sighed, covering his face with a paw, "I was falling for her. And I betrayed her. And I lost their trust. And mother's. And now here we are, alone, in the Outlands."

"It's where we belong."

The two sat there in silence for a long while, gazing up at the stars. Lost in thought, lost in memories. It pained Vitani to realize that no matter how much she'd love Nuka and her mother, she couldn't recall a single happy memory. Her entire life had been a struggle, and she didn't want to go back to any of those times. She wanted to get her family back and find a new life, make good memories. But Kovu was all she had now. It wasn't what she wanted, and part of her blamed him for the deaths of Nuka and their mother, his missing eye a constant reminder of what had happened to the two of them. It was all so much to take in. She'd always been strong, she knew as much, having survived Zira's abuse and come out more stable than Nuka had was proof of that. But this was still... so much. It would be difficult to adjust to, and she didn't know when, or if, things would start to look up again.

"You could go to the Pride Lands," Kovu said, at length.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"You didn't kill Simba. You didn't confront Nala alone in her den. You didn't lead the attacks."

"So what?"

"So... if you wait for tensions to cool, for this to be less fresh, Kiara and Nala might not hold it against you. Their grudge was against mother and me. If you approach them alone, tell them the pride is gone... maybe you could have a better life at least."

"Pfft, yeah, right. And where would you go if that worked out?"

"Into exile, I guess. There's gotta be somewhere I could go."


End file.
